Utilization of fluid pressure means in the field of electrical connectors is known, with various examples of such connectors illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,956,258, 2,978,666, 3,076,166, 3,090,026, 3,366,916, 3,553,021, 3,594,707, 4,220,389, 4,232,928, 4,427,250 and 4,649,339. Typically, some type of inflatable member or the like is coupled to a suitable fluid source (hydraulic or pneumatic) which provides the needed fluid to actuate the inflatable member and cause the desired connections. Understandably, by the term fluid as used in these patents, as well as in the present specification, is meant to include both liquid and gas applications. The advantages of using such fluid pressure actuation are well known, including, particularly, uniformity of force application against the respective circuit or contact members, ease of actuation, and relatively high contact forces (if desired).
Various types of electrical interconnectors are also known in the art, including, for example, those described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,986, 3,969,424, 4,295,700, 4,636,018, 4,688,151, 4,738,637, 4,793,814, 4,912,772 and 4,943,242. Typically, however, such connectors of the known prior art fail to provide for high density interconnections in a sound and reliable manner, as is of course essential in the highly sophisticated information handling system field. Such connectors also typically fail to provide repeatability of connection (wherein the connector may be readily removed, and replaced and/or re-positioned, e.g., in times of repair). Such interconnectors have also, typically, been of relatively complex design and thus relatively difficult to assemble. The above disadvantages are considered particularly onerous when attempting to interconnect two separate circuit members such as a printed circuit board and a circuit module.
As will be defined herein, the connector of the instant invention utilizes fluid pressure actuation and the several distinct advantages thereof. In addition, the connector of the invention assures high density interconnection in a sound and effective manner, while assuring separability of connection (e.g, when repair and/or replacement is needed, as well as when testing is desired). Significantly, the invention is able to accomplish this with a relatively simple design which can thus be assembled and operated in a relatively facile manner.
It is believed that such an interconnector will constitute a significant advancement in the art.